Collection of Poems
by Lydwina Marie
Summary: The LOTR poems I've written over the years, from age eight to now.
1. Night in Rivendell

**Night in Rivendell**

It was the night in Rivendell;  
and stars shone down on misty dell.  
The earth was deep in silent sleep,  
and it was night in Rivendell.

It was the night in Rivendell.  
While river softly glim'ring fell  
to shining mist: a silver pool;  
For it was night in Rivendell.

It was the night in Rivendell;  
a lone voice sang, clear as a bell  
Of stars, bright in the velvet night,  
while it was night in Rivendell.


	2. The Departure of Celebrian

**The Departure of Celebrian**

Lydwina Marie

My heart is breaking on the quay,

I board the ship by sun's last ray.

Grouped together, the four I love

Stand to wish me a last farewell.

Elrond, my dearest love, you weep;

You hold the rose I bade you keep.

Your eyes find mine for one last time,

You say farewell with silent words.

Elladan, fearless warrior,

I beg you, son, to weep no more.

Your tears will fade, your grief will ease;

Be strong and we will meet once more.

Elrohir, darling steadfast son,

Weep no more; face your fear, don't run.

We'll meet at last in Valinor

No more to part, but now stand firm.

Arwen, my own fair Evenstar,

Your beauty equals any star.

Such grief is not for little ones,

But keep faith, for we'll meet again.

Lift your eyes for one last goodbye,

The ship's departing, my time is nigh.

Hold your peace and do not fear

And we will meet in Valinor.


	3. Lament for Lothlórien

**Lament for Lothlórien**

In the fading summer's light,

before the coming of the night;

Once more will go walking I,

while upon the trees, leaves lie.

Alas for land of my heart!

Lórien, of Valar's art.

I sing for thee though darkness fall;

the last of Elves, fair and tall.

Land of woven golden trees,

far across the Sund'ring Seas!

Will I ever more see thee,

over sea or leaf-filled lee?

Ah! my song for Lórien,

under tree and over fen;

Passed to silence, deep and grey

within a land, dark and fey.

Mordor's dreadful darkness weans;

yet stronger is Lothlórien's sheen:

The Elf queen protects it yet,

though Lothlórien's doom is set.

For the Elves pass to the West:

they are strong; have passed the test.

They diminish; leave their land

to what? Dark Lord's doom-filled hand.

Alas! Lórien, shining bright,

before the coming of the night;

Shadows fall on thee by day,

passing is my mournful lay.

In the fading summer's light,

before the coming of the night;

I forsake the golden land

for the glories of the sand.

Valinor awaits me yet,

alas: my final doom is set.

I shall pass into the West,

a future dearest and best.

Golden leaves in one last spray

fall gleaming in sun's last ray.

Farewell, Lórien the fair:

my spirit light wind shall bear.

O'er the Sund'ring Seas so cold,

across Grinding Ice of old.

My feet shall fly: air shall hold,

to the land of Lórien's lord.

 _Namárië, nya muin lóriendessë,_

 _Minórë uin nya mell Lothlórien's nosta –_

Farewell, belov'd golden lee:

land beyond the Sund'ring Sea.


	4. Love and Loss: The Lament of Legolas

**Love and Loss**

Lydwina Marie

Best friends we were for many years,

We shared our laughter, shared our tears,

Now he is gone, I weep alone

In halls before the empty throne.

To no one can I turn and go,

For boundless grief they cannot know.

Now he is gone; I am alone

In the dark halls by empty throne.

His mortal years were less than mine,

but in the night his eyes would shine

with love and strength, unkindled fire

and from his sword would pour his ire.

I weep and sing for Aragorn,

for from my eyes his life was torn.

And now I weep, I am alone

In the dark halls by empty throne.


	5. Calling of the Sea

**Calling of the Sea**

Legolas Greenleaf,

tall and fair;

Smiling, handsome,

but beware of the Sea!

He heard the gulls crying:

they smote his heart,

And never again on land

can he rest.

 **A/N:** I know, believe me, I know. This was literally the first LOTR poem I _ever_ wrote, when I was about eight-and-a-half to nine, and let's just say that it wasn't great. :D But since it's my first, I thought I should at least share it, am I right or am I right?


	6. A Middle-earth Lullaby

**A Middle-earth Lullaby**

Middle-earth is fading,

the gold leaves are dropping.

The dark night is fading,

the last ships are sailing.

The sea flows foamy bright,

frosty stars gleam pale and white.

The Valar will lead you home,

over the sea at the end of the day.


	7. Son of Gondor

**Son of Gondor**

Boromir! I long for you,

My warrior prince is gone away.

Long have I searched for you,

but never will you come

riding from the dark.

Boromir! Boromir!

My tall prince of might!

Tall and strong!

My warrior prince has gone

riding in the dusk.


	8. Lothlórien

**Lothlórien**

The mist hangs heavy o'er Lórien,

that lovely misty fell;

But in the depths of trees bright gold

there shines an ancient star.

Now I mourn for Lórien,

that lovely misty fell.

For never more go wandering

the Elves of Lórien.


End file.
